


Your Eyes

by kiddycloudy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Fanart, M/M, Reed900 Week, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddycloudy/pseuds/kiddycloudy
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing honestly. My English is pretty bad tho. It's a mix between UK and US English which is so confusing lol.Gavin and Nine stuck in evidence room after the light struck the electric pole outside of their precinct and all the building blackout.Warning. I don't know. Overload Fluff?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Your Eyes

Detroit weather don't give much police officer any break this week. Connor keep slip his face into puddle. Hank accidentally drink his coffee wrong and nearly mess up the case report. Tina got splash at least 3 times while patrolling.

It's keep raining. Sometimes some thunder and strong wind. A weather, where Gavin Reed hate the most.

The thunder strike down one of the main electric pole and blacking out half of Detroit.

Gavin groan.  
He adjusted his place in Nine arm, as the warm come from him. Nine chuckle as Gavin cursed again, complaining about the coffee he just left on his desk before getting in here.

"Bitch! My coffee going to be as cold as your fucking attitude."  
For some reason, Nine laugh at Gavin as he ruffle his head. Giving Gavin a kiss on his forehead. The grumpy man blush while hiding his face in his palm.

"We will get out of here in 1 hours. I promise you that. And I will get you another new warm coffee." They both sitting behind the evidence rooms door. Waiting for the electric circuit to connect again.

Gavin look up to Nine's blue light LED. He stare at it as the light turn from blue to a flickered of yellow and turn back to blue again. 

"Why are you staring?" Nine ask. Gavin push up and sit face to face toward Nine.

Gavin hum. He then touch Nine's LED. Smile creep on his mouth. Nine smile back, looking at the grumpy but adorable man below him. "What it is Gavin?" He ask again. Gavin giggle. Nine's LED turn yellow, red and then immediately turn to blue again.

'Oh my RA9. Why are you giggling like that? You know my biocompenent will go full speed with 3679Mbps just for me to endure my action to not go haywire and attack you.'  
Nine grin and chuckle lightly as his cheek turn into blue blush. 

"You are so adorable." He said smirking.

"What the fuck Tincan?!" Gavin slump his face into Nine's chest. Screaming in embarrassment while Nine hug him back, chuckling at the grumpy Gavin.

Gavin huff out his breath and groan. He take out his face from pushing Nine's chest. His face is as red as tomatoes. But for Nine, that look like a set of cute little kitten. 

"You make me fall for you again." He said proudly.

This time Gavin push both of his hand on Nine's mouth. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Stop it!" He whispered scream. Nine being his strong and advance push Gavin down to the floor and grab both of his hand away. Gavin shriek and try to fight back up. Just end up reserving some chuckle from the Android.

"Look here Gav." Gavin dart his eyes toward Nine's face. Nine grin while entwining their hand together. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Nine ask again. Whispering on Gavin's ear seductively. Gavin shivers while groan in embarrassment.

"Ugh. God damnit... It's... Your eyes and that ring on your side head. Look like blue coral."  
Nine tilt his head, waiting for Gavin to talk more. 

"Just that?" 

"Ugh. Yeah. Now get up the fuck away from me!" Gavin try to push Nine off his body. The keyword is try, which is never favor Gavin much. Nine is a one hell of android. Even Hank can catch Connor with hardwork. 

Yes. Hardwork. Which Gavin always do, and when it comes to RK900, he immediately fail. Gavin admitted his heart now a little bit sissy and soft after Nine become his partner. Tho he always put up the barrier, making all people hate him except Tina, who at the other side is a sweet sarcastic woman. While Gavin is a bad cop (not the bad cop that do crime) with bad attitude, like to curse and addicted to coffee.

Nine is half deviant when he first step into the precinct. He try to adapt with how Gavin work. With the greeting of Gavin fail punch and Connor worry puppy face. 

1 month after that, Gavin make Nine go all deviant after he refuse to let Nine help him. Making the Android confessed about his feeling which Gavin refuse to believe. Gavin know he also have the same feeling, but Gavin being Gavin. He hates to admitted it.

Struggling thru their work and personal life.  
Look like they got it after 3 month, and stand on their feet without Jeffrey yelling across his office. 

Nine blink toward his boyfriend who he qualified as Tsundere in anime language. Not that he hates it. He love it. After all, he turn out to be a sadistic fucking android himself.

Nine smirk. He hover his face toward Gavin neck which the shorter man shriek with his high voice. Blowing on his ears and kissing his neck, making the detective let out a little tiny moan.

"Baby Gav. Just that?"

Gavin shiver under the Android body. "Uhng... Nine... Stop it. We can't." 

"Can't what Gavin?" Nine chuckle as he nimble Gavin ears. Gavin jolt up, shivering in excitement.  
"Say it Gav." Nine demand.

"Oh! Ungh! Ha... Nin-Nine!" Gavin jump up. Hand hanging on Nine back. "I-I will tell okay?! Don't do that! For fuck sake!" Nine smirk and hug Gavin gently on his lap. "Go on." He said.

Gavin curse under his breath. He side lean his head on Nine's chest. Hearing his biocompenent running fine and steady.

"When I was a kid." 

Nine look down on Gavin's softer face. 

"My mom and my twin brother like to swim into the coral reef. Interacting with little sea life and taking picture of rare coral. Not like Eli, I scared to swim. So one day, some kid mock me about me being scaredy cat. I hate it. I hate it so much so when the next day come, I ask my mom to let me swim."

Gavin shift his body a little bit. Nine pat Gavin's head gently. Letting the man continue with his story.

"Mom don't let me at first, so I keep begging like a stupid brat I am. Eli convince her that I will be fine. After all, both of them a very fast and experience swimmers. Tho Eli and I just 8 at that time." He stop a bit. Sighing and continue again.

"I should listen to mom when she said don't let go of the rope. I got distracted with a turtle baby and let go of the rope. Yeah I can swim but not at the ocean. So... When I look back, I'm not that far from them and decided to head back. Before a big wave appear on my head. Washing me away from the coral reef. I can see my mom and Eli screaming at me and someone jump on the jet ski rushing out over me. I got panic and start to scream my lung out before I saw the coral at the ocean floor. It's so shiny and beautiful. Once again I got distracted. But I don't swim toward the coral cause of me being so tired."

"I can feel that the blue coral calling me. It look so beautiful that I thought maybe, just maybe. If I drown at that time, I could be one of them. And I woke up on the hospital bed. As dramatic it can be, I sleep for 3 days straight."

"That's an interesting story Gavin. Thank you for telling me. So, how about the coral?" Nine ask while rubbing his hand.

Gavin sigh, grabbing Nine's hand. "Well... The coral huh?" He hesitated to tell. Nine still patiently waiting. Gavin smile, grateful for actually dating the Android.

"Please don't freak out."

Nine nod. Nuzzling Gavin head crown.

"One of the veteran fisherman when I ask him tell me about the coral. Yeah, there a lot of blue coral and all the coral he show me, never the same as the one I saw. So I tell him. Welp..." Gavin gulp. He look up, reading his boyfriend face. Nine smile at him.

"He said, the coral is the Grim Reaper. If I touch it I die, cause he said, there no people that seeing it still alive..." 

Nine frown and his LED turn red.  
Gavin gulp. He then grab Nine's hand and bring it to his chests.

"They said I shouldn't be alive. But. You my blue coral. And you make me alive." Gavin smile closing his eyes while hearing the whirr sound of Nine's android heart.

Nine LED turn to yellow and he hug Gavin with all his might. 

"Ooff. N-nine! You chocking me!" Gavin hit Nine's shoulder. Telling him to let go. But Nine don't bunch. He just losing his strength a little bit. Letting the smaller man breath.

Gavin feel so awkward. Nine never show this kind of behavior before.

"Don't leave me."

Gavin gasp. He can feel Nine's body shaking and he can hear some sob. "Hey Tincan. I'm not going anywhere..." Gavin said. He hug back and also start to feel overwhelmed by the emotion.

"If you gone. I will probably do the same."

Gavin push Nine body back and cup his hand on the Android cheek. Nine's cheek already dam with tears. Gavin chuckle. "So the most stronger and advance android ever make, is crying now? What a shame."

Nine sigh and ruffle Gavin hair hard. Making the small man grumble, trying to stop the Android from messing his hair. "Oh come on Tincan! I just fix my hair just now!" He scoffed. Pouting. Gavin rarely pout, and he only do it when he alone with Nine.

"No, Gavin. You don't understand." 

Gavin gasp again. Nine's voice sound so stranded. Trembling and full frown on his face. 

Nine gently place his head on Gavin forehead.  
Connecting their eyes together. Staring at each other.

"I-I'm sorry... Please dont cry." Gavin clench over Nine's jacket. "You are a dork yourself. I can't help feel so upset when you said I will be fine if you're gone." Nine said, rubbing Gavin's scar nose. Gavin take a deep breath when Nine give him gentle touch along side his head.

"...yeah... N-Nine..." Gavin close his eyes. Concentrate on Nine gentle touch.

Nine gently cup Gavin face upward. Letting his lips fall into Gavin's nose. Slowly down to lip and lock it gently. Gavin shiver.  
Realizing about the wet cheek he have.

Nine hand trails over Gavin's jacket, traveling into the muscle body of shorter man. "Ah... Ngh... Nine-"

Again Nine force his lips on Gavin's. Playing with his tongue. Gavin moan. Nine push him down to the floor. Kissing all over Gavin's body.

Nine grab Gavin's jacket off and slide down his jean zipper. He then grab Gavin's T shirt up, revealing his abs and pinky perking nipples. Gavin shiver when Nine rub his chest slowly before his finger heading on Gavin's nipples. 

Nine gently rub the nipple, flavouring Gavin's with pleasure and enthusiasm. Gavin cup his mouth with his hand. Trying to surpassed the moan. 

Nine lower down his face toward Gavin's abs. Gavin jolt when he feel Nine breath on his skin. "Ahn!" Gavin sigh before he let out a stranded voice. "N-no! Uhn. D-don't... No...Not here..." 

Nine smirk. Kissing up and lick Gavin's nipple hard. Gavin moan loudly and gasp again when Nine suck his nipple again. "Ah! No! Tincan! St-stop!-"

Suddenly the light turn on and Gavin scream in shock. He cling on Nine neck, hiding his face between the jacket. Nine blink.

He then scan around. Looking at the ceiling. Glad when he found the CCTV still not connected yet. He then stand up and grab Gavin's jacket up. 

"I'm sorry. I'm over excited. It's 11 at night now. Let's go home." Nine said. Patting the heavy breath Gavin that still recovering from being lick around.

"Goddamit Nine! You are a fucking idiot!" Gavin scream with glassy eyes. Nine hug him closed. Saying sorry and promise to make it up home. 

He then grab Gavin's hand and open the room door. He grab Gavin's hoodie up, covering his boyfriend red face. "Go wait me in the car. I will go down in a little bit. Here. I'm sorry." Nine give Gavin his car's key. Gavin nod. Obediently walking out from the precinct door.

Almost everyone is gone now. There's only a few officer in duty that stay.

Nine walk toward his table and throw away the cold coffee. He grab Gavin's thermos and fill it with a new hot coffee. When he walk out from the pantries, his eyes stop at Connor's desk. Where Connor himself staring at him with a stupid goofy awkward grin.

"Oh fuck it Connor. Why must you hack the CCTV?" Hank scold the oldest Android. Connor whimper like a puppy. "I don't mean too." Hank shake his head and then he spot the youngest one. He immediately cough out an awkward breath.

"Hey Nine. How are you?" Connor laugh and roll on the floor. Hank clear his throat. Trying to hide his oblivious red face. Hank sigh when Nine look at him confused. Connor stand up and pat his father back. "I hack the CCTV so I can circuit the place where power source down. And I stop at evidence room..." Connor smile sheepishly.

Nine facepalm. He groan and look up at his adoptive father.

"Don't worry. You still my son. Go now. The boy waiting." Hank then flip Connor off for not keeping it a secret. Nine smile and wave at his brother and father before walking down the parking lot.

"I have trouble some son." Hank then grab his report file and grab his car key. He look back when he notices the RK800 don't follow him. Connor lean slightly on the table, spacing out while his LED turn yellow. 

"Connor!"

Connor jolt up. He then hurriedly grab his jacket and walk toward Hank. "I'm sorry Hank. Let's go." Connor smile innocently. Hank knew what Connor thinking off. The Android want to meet with one of the officer that save him from being destroyed by anti-android group. The officer had been force to transfer after the incident and probably already quit. Since when Connor search for him in database, the name has been removed. 

Hank smile and pat his son head. "I'm sure, someday you will meet him again." Connor give Hank a nod and a smile. "Come. Sumo waiting for us." 

Meanwhile.  
At Gavin apartment. It's 11.45pm. Gavin walk faster then he ever walk over Jeffrey angry voice. When he arrived at his apartment door, his hands trembling. He fondling his house key but fail to open the door up. Nine sigh and gently grab the key, carefully not to scared the anxious detective. 

"Gavin. I need you to help me with breathing, can you do that for me?" He ask. Gavin nod. He then grab Gavin hand gently into the apartment. He close the door and lock it. He carefully walk Gavin over his room. The cat literally laying on the floor without care. So Nine end up holding Gavin into his arm, bride style. Gavin hand travel to Nine back. Clutching him tight.

He open the bedroom door and carefully close it back. He walk toward the bed and gently lay the detective down. Gavin look at the Android's eyes.

"Can we continued?..." Gavin ask sheepishly. Nine smile. He then kiss Gavin forehead. 

"Of course my dear. Here. Wait for me here. I will close the curtains." Nine then walk away from the bed, receiving a whimper from lost of contact from Gavin. He pull close the curtain and dim the light from the desk light.

He hang his jacket on the hanger and let loose his turtle neck bottom up shirt. He flip back toward the bed jist to end up finding Gavin on his boxer only. Nine let out a heavy breath. Trying to endure his excitement.

"...Nine?" Gavin call again. Tilting his head. His face is so red and he have a very horny eyes staring over.

Nine walk toward him and stroke his thigh. Gavin shiver. He lean forward and moan a little when Nine grab his waist down and up. 

"Open... Your clothes." Gavin whine as he give Nine neck some small kiss. Nine smirk. "How about, you do it for me?" Nine then kiss his neck back. Gavin groan. He open up the button one by one. Trying not to rip off Nine shirt.

Gavin sigh as he finish unbuttoning Nine's shirt. Nine smile seductively. "Good job Gav." His hand then travel below and grab Gavin's groin. Gavin jolt up and slump his body forward. Hugging Nine tightly. Nine chuckle. His hand then rub Gavin's tip, making the man moan loudly.

"Ni-Nine! Ah!" Gavin try to push away Nine's hand but end up being push on the bed. He grab the pillow and clench on it. Trying not to scream out his high pitch voice. Nine hand moving fastly. Boobbing Gavin's member hard. Nine smirk when Gavin shake his head, signaling him to stop. "And why you want me to stop?" He ask in devily voice. Gavin cry in pleasure. He then hit Nine with pillow.

"N-no! Ni- ah! Ahn!" Gavin jerk his back up, moaning loudly as he release out his cum. Still, Nine hold his member in. Gavin can feel his member don't limping down. 

Gavin slowly let out a whimper like cry. He look into Nine face. Begging him for something. Nine understand that face. But he refuse to comply.

"Gavin. Said it. What do you want?" Nine ask, taking off his shirt and jeans pant. He then grab sticky wet boxer of from Gavin leg. Leaving Gavin bare naked under him.

Gavin shift his body up a little. 'Fuck it!' He then spread his leg with heavy breath. Waiting for certain someone to understand.

Nine chuckle. "Very well Gav. But I will be very glad if you speak out more-"

"Shut The Fuck Up Nine! I already embarrassed myself for you!" Gavin cut him off and start to wail in tears. Nine jolt up in shock.

"I LOVE YOU!" He scream and start to cry. He put his arm over his face, covering his crying look.

Nine hitch up and grab Gavin into his arm. "Shhhh shhhh. I'm sorry Gav. I'm sorry. I will not ask about it anymore. I love you too. I will always love you." Nine rub circle on Gavin's back. Waiting for Gavin to calm down. Nine rarely meet with crying Gavin. Last time he cry after Nine end up destroying his arm and leg from bullet for him and he don't believing Nine's feeling because he a closets gay.

Gavin grab Nine neck, pushing his lips up and Nine kiss back passionately. He then shove Gavin down again, moving into Gavin between leg. His hand trail down, fondling Gavin entrance. Gavin look up into Nine eyes with teary eyes. His arouse face is so cute that Nine try to endure his stupid sadistic persona from destroying the moment.

Gavin moan with his hitch breath. Nine moving his second finger in. He slowly prep Gavin entrance with a lot more lubricant. He then swipe in another finger making Gavin scream. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Nine ask worriedly. Gavin breath in and shake his head.

"My... G-spot..." Gavin aaid sheepishly. He look into Nine eyes and smile a little. His eyes is so beautiful. "Beautiful..." He said. Nine smile and kiss Gavin lips sweetly.

He then moving his finger upside down, and at the same time suck into Gavin's nipple. Gavin is moan mess. He start to drool when Nine leave his nipple red and wet.

"I-I... Want you in..." Gavin said. Restraining his voice from screaming. Nine nod and spread Gavin leg open. He then grab Gavin's hand and bring him below just to grab Nine's hard member. Gavin gasp and stare at him.

"...you big..."

Yes. This is their first time doing it. Gavin admitted it that he the one that try to run away whenever he start to feel a hard on and take care of it himself.

"It's 7.6 inches."

"Holyshit..." Gavin said horror. Nine smile. "We can stop if you like-"

"No. Keep going. Or else I will always be scared." He said. Nine low his face down. Locking his lip with Gavin's.

"Okay Gav. Ready?" He ask. Gavin nod and clench his hand together. Nine slowly moving in his tip. 

"Ah... Ah!" Gavin leg harden into the bed mattress. Nine grab his leg up and hold it gently over his arm. He then continue to move slowly in. Gavin once again scream in pain. He glad his apartment is sound proof. 

His tears fell down to his cheek. Pain, lust and happiness combine.

Nine is half way thru, he stay a little bit and look over Gavin that trying to endure the pain. He move his face near and start giving Gavin sweet kiss and gentle nuzzling.

"I will move now."

Gavin nod. Both their hand entwined together. Getting ready for the real situation.

"AH!" Gavin let out a loud moan. Nine start to moving in and out letting Gavin choose his pace. Gavin moaning again. Telling Nine not to leave him. Telling him to not stop loving him. Nine reply with "Yes, I will stay with you. Forever." 

"Gavin... You are like an angel to me. Your green eyes always remind me of peace. You are my energy. If you left me. I will wither." With that Gavin cry his heart out. Never in his life will he thought going to receive such loveable lover.

Nine fastening his pace. Making the bed creaking and Gavin moaning louder then before.

"N-Nine...NINE!"  
"Gav-" Nine don't fast to pull out leaving Gavin trembling with his load in. Gavin hitch out his breath and gasp for air. He then hug Nine before the Android try to move out from his leg. Trembling for touch. Gavin kiss Nine again.

Nine kiss back. Desperately telling the shorter man below him that he always be beside him.

"Sleep Gav. Sleep. I will be here with you always." 

Gavin nod and smile. Nine glad that Gavin have learn how to smile sincerely. "I love you Gav." He said. Gavin nod. "I know."

-THE END- (cause I lost my idea)


End file.
